Angel of darkness, Angel of light
by SwordsgirlJackie
Summary: L'un est un ange noir, l'autre un ange de lumière. Leur but, similaire. Leur méthode, radicalement opposée. Mais alors qu'ils font face à un danger qui les dépasse, travailler ensemble sera leur seule solution. Une amitié complexe et bordée de désaccords se construit. - Rated M pour violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un petite fic en 3 chapitre. Ce sera du Zoro-Sanji en amitié, c'est à dire qu'il n'y a aucune romance dans cette histoire. Eh oui, désolée aux amatrices de ZoSan :p Après libre à vous de vous imaginez qu'il y a plus si vous voulez, je ne vous retiens pas ;)**

 **Les deux premiers chapitres sont plus des intros, chacun étant destiné respectivement à un des deux personnages principaux, donc ils vont être assez courts. Le troisième sera leur histoire commune, et comme j'ai été pas mal inspirée sur celle là, ça va faire un bon pavé... ^^ Tout est déjà écrit donc pas d'inquiétude quant à mes retards habituels pour celles (ou ceux? ^^) qui ont déjà suivis certaines de mes autres fics... :p**

 **Il va y avoir un tout petit peu de violence, surtout dans le premier chapitre vu que Zoro a une part assez sombre dans cette histoire. Je me suis dit que c'était toujours mieux de prévenir en avance ^^**

 **Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se revoit vite fait en bas! ;)**

* * *

 **OoO**

 _''So sleep soundly in your beds tonight,_

 _For judgement falls upon you at first light._

 _I'm the hand of God,_

 _I'm the dark messiah,_

 _I'm the vengeful one.''_

 _ **Disturbed,** **The vengeful one**_

 **OoO**

* * *

\- Qu... qui êtes vous? ... Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

L'homme le regardait, une lueur d'effroi dans les yeux. Il avait déjà posé cette question plusieurs fois à présent, et lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme aux cheveux verts qui se tenait devant lui sortir un sabre de son fourreau en guise de réponse, son premier réflexe avait été de tirer, reculant pour se réfugier contre le mur de son propre salon. Plusieurs coups de feu étaient alors partis, les uns à la suite des autres.

Le sabreur le regarda, blasé: il avait l'habitude, depuis le temps... Ils réagissaient tous comme ça. Certains se figeaient, d'autres paniquaient et tentaient de se défendre. Horreur, terreur, panique... tant d'expressions qu'il connaissait par coeur, tant il était habitué à les voir sur le visage de ses victimes.

Ses blessures se refermaient alors, et son corps se régénérait de lui même aux endroits où il avait été traversé par les balles, tandis qu'il avançait vers l'homme collé à la cloison, le regard désapprobateur.

Se rapprochant de plus en plus, il parvint enfin à quelques centimètres de sa victime, et le toisant avec froideur, il déclara:

\- Ce que je suis ou qui je suis n'a aucune importance. C'est toi le sujet ce soir. Tu n'as donc pas la moindre idée de la raison de ma venue?

L'homme laissa échapper un petit gémissement terrifié.

\- Vraiment aucune? Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de ces gens que l'on retrouvait morts ou qui disparaissaient sans laisser de traces? Une vieille légende dit qu'ils ont été punis pour les crimes qu'ils ont commis dans leur vie. Non, ça ne te dit vraiment rien?

L'homme agita frénétiquement la tête pour signifier que non, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

\- Et bien maintenant si: tu es le prochain... Tu es un meurtrier. Tu as massacré un nombre incommensurable de personnes, volé des vies. Tu es une ordure.

\- ... Pitié...

\- Pitié. T'es marrant toi. Tu voudrais que j'ai pitié pour toi alors que tu n'en montres aucune à tes victimes.

\- Je vous en supplie...

\- Tu as toujours réussi à faire tes coups sans te faire chopper, bravo j'te félicite... Mais maintenant, tu vas devoir payer le prix de tes actes.

\- Je ne le ferai plus, je vous jure! Pitié! _**Pitié!**_

Il aurait dû simplement l'exécuter, comme l'avaient indiqué les ordres qui lui avaient été donnés. Mais il n'était pas stipulé dans le règlement qu'il devait se contenter de retirer la vie du jugé, sans rien faire d'autre avant, et l'homme avait fait une grave erreur: il l'avait quelque peu agacé.

S'il s'était contenté de se pisser dessus, il lui aurait offert une mort rapide. À tel point qu'il ne se serait jamais rendu compte le moment venu que c'était terminé. Mais il avait fallu qu'il lâche plusieurs suppliques, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point venant de ce genre de types qui ignoraient royalement celles de leurs propres victimes. Et en plus il lui avait tiré dessus. Ça faisait un mal de chien; autant lors du passage des balles que lors de la régénération. Il n'était pas comme les autres, pour qui il suffisait d'une lueur douce et apaisante à l'endroit où se trouvait la plaie pour guérir aussitôt. Non, lui il avait droit à la régénération douloureuse, celle qui faisait deux fois plus mal que la blessure infligée en elle même, comme pour le punir lui aussi de la violence de ses actes.

C'était surement une réaction brutale et exagérée, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Faisant exécuter un rapide mouvement à son sabre, il trancha une main, avant de venir faire une entaille sur la gorge de l'homme. Ce dernier laissa échapper un hurlement étranglé, tombant à genoux et fixant avec choc son membre amputé, gémissant de douleur.

\- T'as de la chance, je suis pas de trop sale humeur... je te laisse la deuxième.

Sur ces mots, l'homme releva son regard endolori et horrifié vers lui, les larmes coulant à flots et se mêlant au sang, et sa bouche s'ouvrant dans une supplique silencieuse que le vert ignora allègrement.

Il l'empala enfin sur sa lame, remontant jusqu'à la garde et le soulevant du sol en un même mouvement. Après quelques secondes, il retira l'arme teintée d'écarlate, laissant l'homme s'effondrer sur le sol dans un gargouillis répugnant. Une tâche rougeâtre se répandit aussitôt sur le tapis du salon, s'élargissant à une vitesse fulgurante.

Son travail était terminé. Il n'avait plus qu'à rentrer, et à annoncer la fin de sa mission. L'homme était mort. Il essuya la lame sur un rideau voisin avant de la ranger dans son fourreau.

Il aurait encore droit aux regards méprisants des bienfaiteurs immaculés à son retour. Lui qui comme les autres de son espèce agissait dans l'ombre, et commettait des atrocités dans le seul but de rendre une justice qui n'avait pas été rendue sur terre. Il agissait dans l'ombre, certes. Et il se salissait les mains, damnant son âme, _certes_. Mais il ne s'attaquait jamais aux innocents, ne s'occupant que de ces hommes qui au vu de ce qu'ils avaient fait ne méritaient plus d'être considérés comme tels.

Il y avait deux manières de sauver des vies en ce monde: la première était celle des Anges Blancs, ou Anges de Lumière, qui consistait à sauver les innocents, à s'occuper des démunis, de ceux qui sont en danger, d'agir _pour_ le bien _par_ le bien. La deuxième était celle des Anges Noirs, ou Anges des Ténèbres: éliminer les dangers imminents, à savoir les assassins, les meurtriers, les violeurs, les pêcheurs dont les crimes n'avaient pas été punis, pour lesquels justice n'avait pas été rendue. Et surtout, les éliminer afin de sauver ceux auxquels ils s'en seraient pris s'ils avaient encore vécu. Agir pour le bien, mais cette fois ci par le mal.

Et c'était sa méthode. Lui dont le côté sombre prenait le dessus sur son opposé. Car lui aussi était ce que l'on appelait un Ange des Ténèbres.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Je vous avais bien prévenu(e)s, c'est un peu sombre sur les bords... ^^ Et oui, y'a de la violence gratuite, mais Zoro est pas censé être très gentil pour le moment ^^**

 **Pour la vielle légende je pense à _''L'armée furieuse''_ de Fred Vargas, dans laquelle les villageois sont persuadés qu'une armée d'anciens cavaliers viennent tuer les pécheurs pour leurs crimes.**

 **En tout cas voilà pour la première intro! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et on se voit au prochain chapitre pour celles et ceux à qui ça a plu ;) Merci d'avoir lu!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello tout le monde, voilà donc le deuxième chapitre de cette fic, cette fois ci centré sur Sanji, et beaucoup moins sombre, soyez rassurées ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

 **OoO**

 _I stand in golden rays radiantly  
I burn a fire of love over and over  
Reflecting endless light relentlessly  
I have embraced the flame forever and ever_

 _I will scream the word  
Jump into the void  
I will guide the herd  
Up to Heaven  
_

 **Depeche Mode _''Heaven''_**

 **OoO**

* * *

La jeune adolescente leva une nouvelle fois sa paire de ciseaux, sa main tremblant au dessus de son poignet. Ses larmes coulaient à grosses gouttes. Elle n'en pouvait plus des moqueries quotidiennes, de cette bande de pétasses qui la torturaient psychologiquement tous les jours. Elle ne supportait plus leurs brimades et la violence qui en ressortait. Aujourd'hui avait été encore pire que les autres jours. Les quatre filles qui la harcelaient d'habitude avaient commencé par leurs insultes habituelles, puis elles avaient fini par l'encercler, lui tournant autour en ricanant, telles des hyènes face à une proie. Leurs gestes invasifs avaient été insupportables - elle sentait encore leurs mains lui griffer les bras, lui tirer les cheveux - et leurs piques auxquelles elle n'avait su répondre n'avaient été qu'humiliantes.

Elle s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'elle avait été incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait pas su se défendre. Le sang coula le long de son bras fin, glissant le long de sa peau pâle et tâchant le tissu de sa manche. Elle se mordit la lèvre et fit une nouvelle entaille. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Et encore une.

Soudain, elle sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Elle savait qu'elle était seule chez elle: sa mère avait divorcé et passait ses journées au travail sans se soucier un seul instant de sa fille. Alors elle sursauta violemment. En se retournant, les ciseaux levés et prête à se défendre, elle fit face à un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux céruléens, dont le regard doux l'apaisa aussitôt. Elle baissa son ''arme''. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela: elle aurait du être paniquée à l'idée d'avoir un intrus chez elle, mais bizarrement, elle se sentait en confiance.

Ainsi, elle n'eut aucune réaction lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle posant ses mains sur son avant bras blessé. Une lueur blanche émana de ces dernières, augmentant petit à petit en intensité, et une sensation de bien être accompagnée d'une douce chaleur envahit son poignet qui la faisait souffrir jusqu'alors. Lorsque le jeune homme retira ses mains, les blessures avaient entièrement disparu, ne laissant derrière elles qu'un vague souvenir. La peau était à nouveau comme neuve, ne portant aucune marque, aucune cicatrice.

Elle observa le blondin quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés face à ce dont elle venait d'être témoin, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il portait quelque chose d'assez volumineux dans le dos. Elle ne distingua que mal ce dont il s'agissait, n'ayant pas allumé la lumière de sa salle de bain avant de commencer à... faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence un moment de plus, elle complètement éberluée, lui respirant le calme et la confiance. Puis il lui parla.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça tu sais.

Elle resta coite l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de retrouver sa langue, la situation la rendant bien plus sur la défensive qu'elle n'aurait voulu le paraître. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air si méchant, fort au contraire.

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais? Et qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi?! T'as jamais entendu parler le violation de propriété? Et puis t'es quoi au juste?! Comment t'as fait ça!?

\- Je connais les principes de la propriété, mais je doute que votre loi ne m'accorde beaucoup d'importance. Je suis venu te voir parce que j'ai entendu ta détresse.

\- C'est ça. Et moi je suis dictatrice sur Saturne.

\- Je sais que ça va être difficile à croire, mais avec ce que tu viens de voir, cela reste possible, non? Quant à ce que je suis, peut être pourrais-je allumer la lumière pour mieux te montrer?

\- Euh... Ok.

Le blond lui sourit et se leva pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur tandis qu'elle le suivait du regard, une once de méfiance dans ce dernier. La pièce s'éclaira. Aussitôt, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux. Ce qu'il portait dans le dos n'était autre qu'une paire d'ailes immenses, aux plumes d'un blanc immaculé et aux splendides reflets d'argent.

\- C'est une blague?!

L'ange laissa échapper un léger rire cristallin portant les traces d'une sincère gentillesse. En souriant à l'adolescente, il écarta largement ses ailes et les fit battre doucement, créant un doux filet d'air qui vint leur ébouriffer les cheveux. La gamine contempla ces dernières, un air à la fois apeuré et émerveillé sur le visage. Non, pas apeuré. Plutôt intimidée, fascinée. Elle leva les yeux et demanda alors:

\- Qui êtes vous?

\- Je m'appelle Sanji. Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Ange de Lumière. Je suis venu t'aider.

\- C'est gentil, mais pourquoi moi? Enfin je veux dire, il y a plein de personnes avec des situations bien pires que la mienne dans le monde, non? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir sauvé celles qui sont mortes avant moi? Tous ces accidents, ces suicides?

\- Tu étais en train de t'ôter la vie, je ne vois pas en quoi cette situation mérite de laisser faire sans intervenir. Et les autres, eh bien... Pour mon plus grand regret, il y a des fois où nous arrivons trop tard... Sauver une vie est bien plus compliqué que ça en a l'air, même pour les anges; répliqua le blondin, un mince sourire désolé flottant sur ses lèvres.

Soudainement, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, la tension et le malêtre qu'elle avait toujours enfouis au fond de sa personne jaillissant enfin hors de sa personne.

Ils passèrent plusieurs heures à parler, l'ange écoutant attentivement tous ses problèmes avant de la raisonner, ses mots lui redonnant un espoir qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis fort longtemps. Et lorsqu'il s'en alla, effaçant au passage la mémoire de la jeune fille qui ne garda de cette rencontre qu'une nouvelle volonté de s'en sortir et un esprit enfin apaisé, il eut à nouveau ce sentiment de satisfaction qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à aider un innocent. Ne lui restait plus qu'à aller voir les tortionnaires de la jeune fille afin de leur faire cesser leurs frasques.

Haut dans le ciel, ses ailes déployées le portant à grande vitesse, il sourit.

La sensation d'allégresse ne dura cependant qu'un court instant: il venait de passer au dessus d'une zone dont il se dégageait une aura désagréable. Il pouvait sentir la terreur et le désespoir d'une victime, ainsi que la joie malsaine de son bourreau. S'arrêtant net, il fit demi-tour et plongea en piqué vers l'endroit d'où les émanations étaient les plus fortes. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour intervenir.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Et voilà pour la partie de Sanji. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce passage: c'est vachement galère de ne pas faire quelque chose de super cliché avec ce type de sujet, alors désolée si ça l'est un peu malgré tous mes efforts ^^ En tout cas j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu! Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve pour le chapitre principal/final bientôt ;) Bisous!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Part 1

**Bien le bonjour! :) Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic! C'était censé être le dernier mais après quatorze pages et toujours pas la moitié atteinte, j'ai décidé de le séparer en deux ^^ Donc le three shot se transforme en euh... four shot? ^^ Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

 **Edit: la chanson représentative de Sanji a été changée, je trouvais que l'autre lui correspondait bien mais n'allait pas avec la situation, étant une chanson sur la guerre. Du coup, j'ai mis celle des Five Stairsteps à la place ^^ Pour celles que ça intéresse, l'ancienne était ''Heard somebody say'' de Devendra Banhart ;)**

* * *

 **OoO**

 **Zoro**

 _Arms wide open, I stand alone._

 _I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone._

 _Right or wrong, I can hardly tell._

 _I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell._

 **Five finger death punch, _'' Wrong side of heaven''_**

 **OoO**

 **Sanji**

 _Ooh child, things are gonna get easier_

 _Ooh child, things'll get brighter_

 _Some day, yeah, w_ _e'll put it together and we'll get it undone_

 _Some day, when your head is much lighter_

 _Some day, yeah, w_ _e'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun_

 _Some day,when the world is much brighter_

 **The five stairsteps, _''Ooh child_ _''_**

 **OoO**

* * *

Lorsque l'ange de lumière se posa sur le sol de l'entrepôt désaffecté, prêt à venir en aide au jeune garçon dont il avait ressenti la détresse, il ne fut pas accueilli par ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il pensait en effet tomber sur un criminel agressant un enfant, et non sur un homme muni d'une paire d'ailes semblant faite d'acier noir, un sabre pointé vers ce qui était à n'en pas douter sa victime.

Il le fixa un instant, ne sachant pas s'il avait été détecté ou non, ou s'il devait agir. Bien sûr, il savait déjà auparavant que ce type d'ange existait, et il en avait croisé plusieurs fois en Haut, certains se promenant comme s'ils détenaient la vraie solution à la misère du monde, leur regard méprisant se posant souvent sur les anges de lumière qui selon eux n'étaient que de faibles abrutis, persuadés que leur gentillesse améliorerait un monde fait de violence, envers laquelle il ne pouvait y avoir d'autre réponse que la violence elle même. D'autres, au contraire, baissaient la tête et croulaient presque sous le regard accusateur de leurs collègues immaculés qui n'éprouvaient que de l'horreur et du mépris pour ces monstres plus proches du démon que de l'ange.

Celui se trouvant devant lui dégageait une aura de danger malgré son désintérêt évident pour sa cible, semblant exécuter sa mission sans se soucier du mal qu'il pouvait faire, sans se poser la question de savoir si ses réactions étaient proportionnées ou non aux actes de celui qu'il devait juger. Sanji n'avait cependant pas peur. Il avait beau être un ange de lumière et prôner la paix, il savait se défendre, et même plutôt bien. La brute trop occupée pour le remarquer ne l'intimidait guère. La question qui se posait était plutôt de savoir s'il devait le laisser faire son travail répugnant malgré son désaccord avec ses méthodes, puisqu'il était arrivé sur les lieux avant lui, ou s'il devait l'empêcher d'agir par le mal et régler les choses à sa manière: sauver le bourreau qui était devenu la victime pour laisser ensuite les humains décider de la punition adéquate à ses crimes.

Il se déplaça donc sur le côté, prêt à agir si l'ange noir allait trop loin, avec pour but de trouver le garçon dont il avait perçu la détresse et qui devait à tout prix ne pas être témoin des actes de son piètre ''sauveur''. Le travail des anges noirs n'était jamais très propre et un enfant n'en ressortirait que choqué à vie. Il pouvait bien sûr effacer sa mémoire mais seuls les souvenirs lui seraient enlevés, pas les réflexes ni les insécurités et les peurs qui en découleraient. Sans compter que si le choc était trop intense, le procédé risquait de ne pas se faire entièrement et cela pourrait toujours lui revenir par flashs ou en cauchemars. Mais évidemment, l'autre abruti violent n'y avait même pas pensé. Ou alors il n'en avait cure.

Faisant le tour d'une étagère métallique, il finit par tomber sur l'enfant, caché, recroquevillé sur lui-même et les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Lorsqu'il vit Sanji, il se serra plus fort contre le mur et le fixa d'un air terrifié. Le blond s'approcha en lui parlant doucement.

\- Tout va bien, je suis avec toi. Ça va aller. Fais moi confiance, ça va aller.

Une fois arrivé à son niveau, il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et ce dernier referma ses petits poings sur sa chemise, son corps frêle tremblant contre le buste de l'ange.

\- On va sortir tous les deux d'accord? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, tu n'es pas blessé? Tu vas bien?

Le petit fit un signe affirmatif de la tête, ne disant cependant rien quant à ce qui avait pu lui arriver, incapable de parler car probablement encore sous le choc. Sanji marcha silencieusement jusqu'à la sortie, le garçon dans les bras. Une fois dehors, il l'installa dans un coin, les petites mains toujours agrippées au tissu de son haut et froissant le col qui dépassait de sous son blaser.

\- Je m'appelle Sanji. Et toi mon grand, quel est ton nom?

Il y eut une brève pause pendant laquelle le garçonnet rassembla son courage.

\- Cho... Chopper.

\- D'accord. Écoute moi bien Chopper, tout va bien se passer: je suis là pour t'aider. Je vais retourner à l'intérieur mais je vais revenir. Tu ne crains plus rien.

\- Non il faut pas!

Le blond le regarda alors avec surprise, les grands yeux de Chopper écarquillés de terreur s'humidifiant aussitôt de larmes.

\- Le monsieur à l'intérieur, il est dangereux! Il va te faire mal! Va pas dedans!

Sanji se figea alors, la colère montant en lui. Mais qu'est-ce que cet ordure d'ange noir avait bien pu le laisser voir?! S'il avait traumatisé un enfant à vie, il allait gouter à la semelle de sa chaussure! Il détacha doucement les mains du garçon, toujours agrippé à lui et se releva.

\- Ne t'en fais pas: je suis fort moi aussi, il ne me fera rien.

\- C... C'est vrai?

\- Oui, promis. Je vais aller lui dire deux mots et ensuite on ira se mettre à l'abri. D'accord?

Chopper hésita quelques secondes puis acquiesça enfin, une trace d'inquiétude toujours présente dans son regard.

Sanji revint alors sur ses pas et entra à nouveau dans l'entrepôt. Ce qu'il vit lui donna la nausée. S'il avait pu se retenir la première fois malgré son désaccord complet avec les méthodes de l'autre, il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'agir: l'ange noir allait beaucoup trop loin. Il avait été effrayant, malsain même, mais il n'avait pas vraiment blessé sa victime avant que le blond ne revienne. Alors il avait laissé coulé. Cette fois, c'était différent. Il fit un pas en avant, déterminé à arrêter le massacre, quand une voix grave et sèche le surprit.

\- Laisse moi faire mon boulot et t'auras pas d'emmerdes.

Il n'avait pas pensé que l'autre avait perçu sa présence. Il avait été d'une discrétion irréprochable. Ignorant cette pensée, il se concentra à nouveau sur son objectif et demanda avec reproche:

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il en a eu assez?

Le sabreur laissa échapper un rire sec et sans humour.

\- Avec ce qu'il comptait faire à ce gosse? Crois moi il mériterait au moins cent fois pire.

\- Et est-ce une raison pour t'abaisser à son niveau?

\- Déjà, je ne fais pas ça aux gosses. Et je n'en tire aucun plaisir, contrairement à lui. C'est mon job. Je suis pas censé être un Saint contrairement à toi.

\- Bravo, superbe raison ; lâcha le blond avec ironie.

L'ange aux sabres ne s'était pas retourné une seule fois durant leur conversation, son désintérêt pour le nouveau venu bien clarifié par son attitude malgré l'agacement qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Mais sentant que le blond n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de le raisonner et se rapprochait de plus en plus, il fit claquer sèchement ses ailes et sa victime déjà bien amoché se serra contre le mur avec terreur.

\- Je me fous que tu sois d'accord ou non avec mes méthodes. Je suis arrivé sur ce cas avant toi, c'est donc à moi de m'en charger. Si tu interfères je serai contraint de m'occuper de toi aussi.

\- C'est ça. Et finir condamné par les Instances pour avoir attaqué un ange respectable? Je ne crois pas non.

Décidant que discuter avec le nouvel élément qui venait de l'interrompre était une perte de temps, le bretteur se remit à l'ignorer entièrement et il tourna à nouveau toute son attention sur l'homme au sol. Sanji le perçut clairement et tenta encore:

\- C'est mon dernier avertissement.

L'ange noir n'écouta pas sa réplique et leva une nouvelle fois son sabre, la pointe se rapprochant dangereusement de l'oeil gauche du criminel. Lorsqu'il fit un mouvement afin de l'y enfoncer, le blond se déplaça à la vitesse de l'éclair et arrêta sa main, le sabre s'immobilisant à un millimètre à peine de la paupière crispée de la victime.

La mâchoire du bretteur se contracta sous l'agacement et il demanda d'une voix froide emplie de menace.

\- Lâche mon bras.

\- Si tu promets de le laisser, alors oui.

L'autre inspira profondément et tourna lentement la tête vers le blond, le fixant d'un regard noir. Brusquement, il l'envoya s'écraser avec violence sur le mur voisin. Le béton se craquela sous le choc, et Sanji sentit une douleur lancinante dans ses ailes, écrasées par la brutalité de ce dernier. Faisant fi de cette sensation désagréable, il roula immédiatement sur le sol, profita du momentum pour se relever et se campa en une position clairement défensive.

L'ange aux cheveux verts fit un léger sourire en coin, une expression carnassière au vu du défi qui se présentait à lui. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à étriper des types qui l'avaient mérité: ces derniers étaient toujours trop faibles pour susciter un quelconque intérêt. Mais se battre avec un ange de lumière qui avait été capable d'arrêter sa lame et de se relever après qu'il l'ai envoyé voler, cela promettait d'être intéressant. L'autre recevrait ce qu'il méritait plus tard.

Abandonnant son ancienne cible, il se mit en garde et se prépara à attaquer. Il s'écoula un court moment où les deux anges restèrent immobiles à se toiser, la tension montant, l'électricité presque palpable dans l'air. Enfin, ils se mirent en mouvement, le duo attaquant et esquivant à la vitesse de la lumière, en une chorégraphie millimétrée. Puis brusquement, Sanji s'éloigna de son adversaire et ramassa le téléphone que le criminel avait eu la bêtise d'emmener avec lui, mais qui paradoxalement, allait sûrement lui sauver la vie. Il commença à composer le numéro de la police sous le regard perçant du vert qui le fixait avec courroux.

\- Tu m'explique ce que tu fous?

\- Je m'occupe de ton joujou avant de te régler ton compte. Il saigne trop. À ce rythme là, il va mourir avant que je n'en ai fini avec toi, perspective qui ne m'enchante guère.

\- Ouais, ben ce sera pas une grosse perte. Il est censé mourir je te rappelle.

Le blond soupira, agacé, et tapa le deuxième chiffre, prêt à appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Cependant, l'appareil partit brusquement s'écraser au sol puis, dans la demi seconde suivante, l'ange de ténèbre se tint devant le sujet de leur désaccord, désormais privé de sa tête. Le corps glissa lentement au sol puis tomba dans un bruit sourd et grotesque, Sanji le fixant avec incrédulité en clignant des yeux. Enfin, l'autre lâcha d'un air blasé:

\- Voilà. Y'a plus.

\- **Mais c'est pas vrai! J'avais dit " _non"_!**

\- Ben moi j'avais dit " _si"_.

\- Espèce de sale ordure violente assoiffée de sang! Il devait aller en prison! En PRI-SON! Pas recevoir la peine capitale des mains d'un fêlé tombé du ciel!

\- Rho ça va. Arrête de t'exciter, ça y changera rien maintenant.

Hors de lui, Sanji le toisa avec colère. Comment pouvait-il être si désinvolte après avoir pris une vie!?

\- _**Je rêve**_! Bourinus Maximus n'en a pas eu assez, il fallait forcément que tu tues ce type? Et puis tant que j'y pense, tu étais obligé de traumatiser le petit?!

\- Ah, le môme? Ouais ben il s'en remettra. Un petit coup de ton pouvoir qui file Alzheimer et puis voilà!

En un signe d'énervement profond, le blond leva les mains au ciel en les secouant. Cela eut pour effet de faire temporairement oublier au sabreur son agacement, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un sourire narquois.

\- Mais je vais le...

\- Moui? Je croyais que la violence n'était pas une solution adéquate? fit le vert avec insolence.

Sanji ferma alors les yeux, inspirant profondément afin de tenter de se calmer.

 _Relax mon bon Sanji, calme toi. La plante verte en fait exprès, il cherche à te faire déraper. Ne marche pas dans son piège. Du calme. Zen. Zeeeeeen._

\- Ça y est, ça va mieux Boucle d'Or?

 _Rhhaa!_

\- Oui. Merci ; fit sèchement l'ange de lumière, essayant tant bien que mal de se contenir.

\- Oh, mais de rien.

\- Sale con.

\- Crétin auréolé.

\- Je n'ai pas d'auréole! Face de cactus.

\- Rien à battre. Du sourcil.

\- Plante en pot. Marimo! Brutus Excelsus!

À sa grande surprise, il y eut un blanc puis l'ange noir éclata de rire. Il aurait cru que celui-ci resterait de marbre, sans émotion palpable autre que la colère et la violence.

\- Mais d'où tu sors des surnoms pareils? Et puis c'est quoi un Marimo, d'abord?

\- Une boule d'algue aussi ridicule que tes cheveux.

\- Hé...

Le sabreur sembla s'agacer légèrement face à cette réplique, mais il laissa couler. Essuyant ses sabres avec calme, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Bon ben, maintenant qu'on a plus rien à régler tous les deux...

\- Tu vas où comme ça?! Et non, pour ma part je n'en ai pas fini avec toi!

\- Mais moi si. Et l'endroit porte la trace d'autres gens, je veux voir si ce sont des complices ou pas, et donc des potentiels types à traquer.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué, et je comptais m'en charger après m'être occupé de ton cas. Sauf que primo, tu pars dans la mauvaise direction: ça c'est la sortie. Et secondo, laisse moi deux minutes le temps de ramener Chopper chez lui et d'effacer sa mémoire, puis on bosse là dessus.

\- Chopper c'est le gosse je suppose? Et je peux me débrouiller par moi même, tu sais.

Sanji le toisa d'un regard sceptique.

\- Clairement... De plus je n'aime pas tes méthodes et cette affaire me concerne tout autant que toi. Il est hors de question que je te laisse te charger du reste tout seul.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu vas me freiner et m'emmerder plus qu'autre chose.

\- Encore heureux que je vais te freiner! Si je te laisse faire tu vas tous les massacrer, oui!

\- Mais au pire, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Merde, ces types sont des ordures sans nom, ils ont mérité ce qui risque de leur arriver! Et va pas me faire croire qu'avec ta justice à deux balles les "méchants" vont devenir "gentils" et bla et bla!

\- _**Ma**_ justice à deux balles? Non mais tu te prends pour qui? Tu crois que tu détiens la vérité, la ''solution ultime''? Tu crois que tu es un grand punisseur céleste, mais tu prends la grosse tête ma parole!

\- Déjà, je suis pas un punisseur céleste, je fais juste mon boulot. Ensuite si tu crois que laisser les humains juger de ce qu'ils doivent faire de leurs criminels est une bonne idée, tu te plantes complètement. Alors tu m'excuseras du peu, mais je préfère encore ma méthode.

\- L'erreur est humaine, alors oui leur système n'est pas parfait. Mais ils vont en prison, c'est pas comme si on était encore au Moyen Age! Ils ne torturent pas leurs criminels!

Le vert leva un sourcil dubitatif.

\- Et Guantanamo et compagnie, on en reparle?

\- Oui bon, ça c'est horrible. Ça fait partie des erreurs humaines auxquelles nous tentons de remédier. Mais aucun de ceux dont on s'est occupé n'a fini là bas, ni dans les quelques prisons qui lui ressemblent. Et ce n'est pas comme ça dans la majorité d'entre elles.

\- Oui. Et là ils sont relâchés au bout de quelques années pour pouvoir joyeusement recommencer leurs petites activités. Autant les buter, ça évitera la mort de tes chers petits innocents.

\- Pas tous sont relâchés, et puis mince c'est pas pour ça qu'il faut les tuer, et encore moins d'une telle manière! Tu ne me dis quand même pas que la peine de mort mérite d'être rétablie?! Et les innocents mal jugés qui y passent alors!?

\- Non, je dis qu'il ne faut pas laisser les humains s'en charger: ils font trop de bourdes.

\- Oui, enfin c'est pas la peine de les torturer comme tu le fais! Si tu veux les exécuter évites au moins de faire mumuse avec eux avant!

\- Tch. Tu sais quoi? Je sens que t'es en train de me gonfler. Donc ok Blondie, on va bosser ensemble. Ça va plus vite que de jacasser pour savoir qui a raison. Ton débat à la con, laisse le à tes humains puisque tu tiens tant à les laisser se démerder tous seuls avec la question...

Sur ce, Sanji laissa de côté la réplique acerbe qui lui brulait les lèvres et, secouant brièvement la tête sous l'incrédulité, il retourna voir l'enfant. Après quelques mots rassurants, il posa une main sur son front afin de l'endormir et d'effacer sa mémoire. Puis, le prenant dans ses bras, il s'envola haut dans les airs.

 **OoO**

Lorsqu'il revint à l'entrepôt, Sanji ne vit pas tout de suite l'ange noir. Il commençait à s'indigner de s'être fait arnaquer ainsi lorsqu'il aperçut le concerné, tranquillement installé sur une poutre métallique pour, semblait-il, faire une sieste. Agacé, il déploya donc ses ailes et s'approcha lentement de la forme inerte de l'autre ange, une mauvaise blague à l'esprit. Il tendit les bras afin de pousser l'autre, la perspective de lui offrir un brusque réveil le réjouissant fortement. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il fut à deux doigts de parvenir à son but, le vert ouvrit un oeil et le toisa d'un air peu convaincu.

\- Va falloir apprendre à être plus discret si tu veux faire ce genre de coup bas.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Sanji se détourna d'un air renfrogné pour finalement changer de sujet:

\- Rejoins moi en bas, on a du travail.

\- Mouais. J'ai déjà tout examiné: ils sont dix et ils font dans le trafic d'un petit peu tout - armes, drogues, femmes, toutes ces joyeusetés.

\- Comment ça, t'as tout examiné!? Je t'avais dit de m'attendre!

Zoro descendit avec aise de son perchoir, atterrissant au sol les jambes légèrement pliées avant de se redresser avec aisance.

\- T'étais lent et je m'ennuyais. Relax, j'ai tué personne... Ils étaient pas là. ; ajouta-t-il après avoir vu le regard méfiant du blond.

L'ange de lumière prit une grande bouffée d'air, et ignora la pointe d'énervement qui refaisait surface afin de se concentrer sur leur travail. Après un court silence, il demanda:

\- Et c'est donc tout ce que tu as à en tirer?

\- Ben c'est l'essentiel. C'est des dealers de ce que tu veux dans le genre pas légal et leur chef a des pratiques sexuelles douteuses ; fit le bretteur en montrant du menton sa récente victime.

Sanji fronça le nez de dégout et s'assit sur une grosse boite en bois.

\- Bon. Et tu as une piste pour les retrouver ou tu t'es contenté de dormir?

Le vert sourit, un peu moqueur.

\- Pas besoin: tout porte à penser qu'on est dans leur planque. Ils viendront forcément à un moment ou un autre.

\- J'espère pour toi que tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, sinon on n'aura pas l'air fins...

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant d'arpenter la pièce d'un air profondément ennuyé. Sanji insista encore, trop peu enthousiasmé par le laxisme de cette décision:

\- Et donc c'est ça le plan? On attend?

\- Ouaip.

\- Et on a rien d'autre de plus constructif à faire?

\- Nope.

\- Pff, ce que t'es agaçant. C'est une caractéristique des anges noirs ou c'est juste toi?

\- Fermes là. Si tu veux quelque chose de constructif, on peut peut-être au moins se donner nos noms, vu qu'on est censés bosser ensemble.

\- Pourquoi donc? Marimo te sied à ravir.

\- Oui, et Boucle d'or te va très bien aussi.

Le blond eut une mimique agacée mais ne répondit pas, préférant ignorer son coéquipier temporaire plutôt que de lui donner satisfaction en réagissant. Il partit donc s'assoir sur une boite de transport en bois, laissant l'autre déambuler dans la pièce d'une démarche peu motivée avant de s'allonger à même le sol, au beau milieu de la pièce. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pour ce qui sembla durer des heures, puis ne sachant trop pourquoi, l'ange de lumière lâcha:

\- Sanji.

\- Mhh?

\- Je m'appelle Sanji.

Il y eut un léger blanc pendant lequel le sabreur le fixa pensivement avant de reporter à nouveau son attention sur le plafond au dessus de sa tête.

\- Zoro.

L'ange blanc acquiesça puis le silence revint aussitôt, les deux hommes attendant l'arrivée des dealers, avec impatience pour le sabreur qui commençait à vraiment s'ennuyer, et avec appréhension pour le blond qui doutait de plus en plus de la capacité de son nouveau ''collègue'' à ne pas faire un massacre.

 **OoO**

Lorsque les dix hommes arrivèrent, il faisait déjà nuit, et les deux anges avaient passé une journée à attendre en silence ou à se disputer, voir parfois à se battre. Sanji n'était pas de nature violente et il était entièrement pacifiste mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, Zoro lui tapait tant sur le système qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir ainsi.

En entrant dans leur entrepôt et en constatant que ce dernier avait été découvert par deux étrangers, tous sortirent leurs armes. Ainsi, plusieurs revolvers de gros calibre et mitraillettes miniatures furent pointés sur les deux hommes. Sanji leva aussitôt une jambe, sachant qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas utiliser la manière douce au vu de la tournure qu'avait soudainement pris les choses. Alors il se concentra, voulant leur faire le moins de mal possible. Au moment où il ouvrit la bouche afin de partager sa volonté avec son collègue non désiré, tous ses jolis projets de laisser tout le monde en vie et de les livrer à la police furent réduits à néant: en un éclair, deux ailes noires furent déployées et un sabre dégainé.

Il avait tenté de l'en empêcher bien sûr, se mettant sans cesse sur son chemin, écartant au dernier moment un dealer de la lame affutée, criant à Zoro de s'arrêter. Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient convenu, bon sang! Mais l'autre était toujours plus rapide et, sourd à ses remontrances, il parvenait à éliminer un par un les hommes en face d'eux. Ces derniers, de moins en moins nombreux, jetaient des regards paniqués et couraient en tous sens, tirant à l'aveugle sans savoir quoi et où viser.

Finalement, il n'en resta plus qu'un. Se jetant en face de lui, Sanji parvint à arrêter le sabre au dernier moment, d'un coup de pied porté à la partie non tranchante de ce dernier. Le bretteur lui lança un regard assassin et recula de quelques pas. L'ange de lumière le toisa avec courroux, assénant froidement:

\- Serais-tu idiot où serais-tu, en plus d'être un monstre primitif, indigne de confiance? Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair, et que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne tuer personne.

\- On a jamais dit ça. Tu as gueulé quand j'ai charcuté l'autre, on a eu une discussion sur nos points de vue divergents, mais on n'a rien convenu du tout. On a juste dit qu'on les attendrait ensemble.

\- Nous avions convenu que nous travaillerions _ensemble_ sur ce cas. Et par _travailler ensemble_ , cela impliquait également que tu te retiennes!

\- Ben je me suis retenu. Regarde, j'ai été propre et rapide: ils sont morts sur le coup et ils ont rien senti...

Sanji poussa un long soupir, fixant son vis à vis d'un air dégouté. Puis il se retourna, se disant qu'il avait au moins pu en sauver un, pour constater que le dernier de la bande de dealers n'était plus derrière lui. Il avait dû vouloir profiter de leur petite querelle pour se sauver.

Soudainement, il entendit Zoro bouger dans son dos, puis le bruit métallique d'une lame enfoncée dans le bois résonna aussitôt à sa droite, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il vit l'homme qu'il cherchait, cloué à la porte par un sabre blanc. Aussitôt, il posa les yeux sur le responsable, le bras encore levé et la main ouverte après avoir lancée son arme. Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Hors de lui et à deux doigts de se jeter sur l'autre, Sanji lui hurla ses quatre vérités, les mots ''ignoble'' et ''pourriture'' revenant fréquemment. Puis lorsqu'il eut terminé sa tirade, Zoro n'ayant pas réagi durant tout le long, le blond prit une grande inspiration et lui jeta un dernier regard emplit de dégout et de haine.

\- Et tu es fier de toi je suppose. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, puisque tu les as tous si joyeusement massacrés. Je m'en vais et je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi. Tu me donnes la nausée. Pire, tu me donnes envie de m'arracher les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter ta monstruosité. Tu es vile et cruel. Les anges tels que toi mériteraient de tous disparaître, comme ces types que vous voulez tant ''punir''. Au fond vous n'êtes pas différents d'eux.

Sur ces mots, il déploya ses ailes et s'envola, laissant Zoro immobile au milieu de son oeuvre.

 **OoO**

Zoro ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté ainsi, à fixer le mur pensivement, le regard dans le vague et le corps immobile, les paroles de l'ange de lumière tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Beaucoup l'avaient traité de monstre, beaucoup l'avaient toisé avec cet air. Il y était habitué. Et d'ordinaire, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid: il savait ce qu'il était, et il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il connaissait son rôle et le remplissait froidement.

Mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, les paroles du blond l'avaient atteint, et il sentait une sorte de malaise en regardant les corps sans vie qu'il avait laissés dernière lui. Quelque chose lui alourdissait la poitrine, presque comme un sentiment de honte. Peut être était-ce cette phrase, cette comparaison aux raclures auxquelles il réglait leurs comptes: '' _Au fond vous n'êtes pas différents d'eux''_. Il n'y avait jamais songé auparavant. Il leva la tête et inspira profondément, fermant les yeux. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, tentant de contrôler ses pensées, de les éloigner de ces mots. Puis, ouvrant de nouveau ses paupières, il se dirigea vers son sabre planté dans la porte. Il saisit la poignée et tira, le corps sans vie de sa dernière victime s'effondrant au sol dans un bruit sourd. L'ignorant sciemment, il rengaina son sabre et se détourna rapidement.

Mais pourquoi était-il si affecté par ces mots? Était-ce réellement parce qu'au lieu de le traiter simplement de monstre ignoble et sans âme, Sanji avait comparé ses actes à ceux des ordures qu'il éliminait? Ces types, lorsqu'il les voyait, il ne ressentait pour eux que du dégout et de la haine. Ces ordures qui s'en prenaient à des innocents ne méritaient à ses yeux que la mort. Mais en la leur apportant, et de manière si brutale, n'était-il pas au fond comme eux? Les mots du blond résonnèrent à nouveau dans son esprit: '' _Vous n'êtes pas différents d'eux.''_

Zoro déploya ses ailes, troublé par cette pensée, ne voulant plus qu'une chose: rentrer chez lui et s'éloigner au plus vite de ces hommes qui le regardaient de leurs yeux vides, semblant le juger à son tour. _''Vous n'êtes pas différents d'eux.''_

 **OoO**

Un ange, qu'il soit des ténèbres ou de lumière ne peut mourir tué par un être humain ou de simples armes. Une explosion n'en viendrait pas à bout. Ils guérissent, se régénèrent, quels que soient les dégâts infligés. Cependant, ils ne sont pas immortels. Tout comme ils ont, eux aussi, besoin de se nourrir ou de dormir, bien qu'une infime quantité de nutriments ou de sommeil leur suffise. Souvent, les anges ne dormaient que trois fois dans l'année, environ tous les quatre mois.

Ils ne vivaient pas non plus dans le ciel, comme les gens pouvaient souvent l'imaginer. Leur conseil se trouvait au sommet d'un immense building de New York et les anges se logeaient au sein de la communauté humaine, utilisant leurs pouvoirs afin de se fondre dans la masse.

Ainsi, lorsque Zoro rentra chez lui par la fenêtre ouverte, dans un petit appartement sombre de Kyoto, il fit disparaître ses ailes et s'écroula dans son canapé miteux au milieu du salon. Il n'avait pas besoin de dormir, mais parfois, les anges fermaient les yeux pour le plaisir ou par confort. Et là, il avait bien envie de mettre ses pensées bouillonnantes en pause et de se plonger dans le néant de son sommeil dépourvu de rêves.

 _Deux yeux vides le fixèrent alors. Puis d'autres regards embrumés se joignirent à ces derniers. Il se retourna, seulement pour constater qu'il était entouré de corps sans vie. Ceux de ses victimes. Il se rappelait chacun d'entre eux, la manière dont il les avait tués, leurs dernières actions, leurs dernières paroles. Il les revoyait à présent dans un mélange vertigineux, toutes les scènes se superposant les unes aux autres. Puis, aussi brusquement qu'elles étaient apparues, les visions s'évanouirent dans un brouillard dense. Un homme à l'oeil ensanglanté et à la gorge béante lui sourit d'un air mauvais._

 _\- Bienvenue parmi nous..._

 _Pris de dégout, il recula d'un pas, rencontrant aussitôt une masse froide. De gigantesques doigts décharnés se refermèrent alors sur son cou, le tirant en arrière dans l'eau gelée qui venait seulement de prendre forme derrière lui. Il tenta de se défendre, se débattit, sortit son sabre, mais la main du mort le trainait toujours plus profondément, et il sentit l'eau monter, atteindre ses genoux, puis sa taille. Il voulut se retourner mais sans succès. La surface argentée lui léchait désormais le menton. Il prit une inspiration et fut finalement entraîné vers le fond, coulant petit à petit, faible et impuissant. Lorsqu'il perdit connaissance, il entendit à nouveau les mots qui martelaient son esprit. ''Vous n'êtes pas différents d'eux.''_

Zoro se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement sur le sol de son salon. Il avait dû tomber en s'agitant dans son sommeil. Laissant tomber l'idée de se vider l'esprit en dormant, il contourna la table basse et ouvrit les battants de la fenêtre. Un air frais lui caressa le visage. Il monta sur le rebord et se laissa tomber dans le vide, avant de déployer ses ailes pour aller se poser en haut d'un immeuble dans le calme froid de la nuit.

À des kilomètres de là, dans un petit appartement de Paris, Sanji contemplait le ciel dénué d'étoiles, guettant le moindre signe de détresse qui pourrait se manifester à lui. L'ange noir qui avait fait de sa journée une des plus désagréables de sa vie se rappelait de temps à autres à ses pensées, les images choquantes de ses victimes lui assaillant l'esprit de temps à autre.

 **OoO**

L'homme toisa les trois membres constituant son équipe. Ils venaient de récapituler le plan tactique qu'ils avaient élaboré la veille en urgence afin de mettre enfin la main sur les deux spécimens qu'ils recherchaient. Deux créatures d'origine céleste.

\- Aucune erreur ne sera tolérée: je vous rappelle que nos cibles sont supposément surhumaines, la moindre inattention pourrait nous être fatale. Big Mom ne sera pas satisfaite tant qu'elle n'aura pas mis la main sur ces êtres et nous avons eu la chance de les détecter tous les deux en une seule fois. Un ange de lumière et un ange des ténèbres. Imaginez la promotion qui nous sera offerte si nous réussissons. Mais pensez également à ce qui nous arrivera si nous échouons.

Tous acquiescèrent brièvement en silence avant de se lever pour rejoindre le véhicule qui les attendait hors de leur planque. L'homme les suivit et entra dans la fourgonnette, vérifiant une dernière fois le bon fonctionnement de toutes ses armes. Ils avaient toutes leurs chances de réussir. Après tout, ils étaient l'élite dans leur domaine, leurs modifications génétiques leur permettant de tenir le rythme des créatures qui peuplaient les recoins les plus inexplorés de leur monde.

 **OoO**

Lorsque Zoro descendit enfin de son perchoir, le soleil venait de se coucher à nouveau. Il avait passé deux journées entières à observer les rues de Kyoto et sa population, les jambes pendant dans le vide et son pouvoir le rendant invisible à l'oeil humain. Lorsqu'il pénétra à nouveau dans son appartement par la fenêtre, il sentit immédiatement que quelque chose était différent. Il avança prudemment, la main posée sur la garde d'un de ses sabres, mais il faillit tout de même se faire surprendre par un coup d'une rapidité incroyable. Il releva le regard vers l'intrus qui venait d'apparaitre, et ce qui se révéla à lui le laissa sans voix.

Face à lui se tenaient désormais quatre hommes armés de lames d'or pur, lacées d'un minerai formé à partir de poussière d'émeraude et de sable céleste. Des armes bien connues pour être capable de tuer anges et démons sans aucune difficulté, pour peu que ceux qui les portent aient appris à les manier. Et à en juger par la puissance qui se dégageait de ses quatre adversaires, c'était de toute évidence leur cas. Celui qui se tenait le plus en avant, vraisemblablement le chef de la bande, lui offrit un sourire goguenard et lança:

\- Eh bien, en voilà un qui s'est relâché. Laisser émaner autant d'ondes spirituelles d'un même endroit et nous donnant ainsi votre carte d'identité, à toi et ton camarade, c'était pas très malin de votre part. Tu te doutes bien qu'après une telle bourde, vous tracer tous les deux a été un jeu d'enfant, et c'est toi qui a été le plus facile... L'autre pourra attendre.

Comprenant aussitôt de quoi il en retournait et son erreur cruciale, Zoro dégaina son deuxième sabre, lançant un regard menaçant face à lui et déployant ses ailes sombres. Il avait affaire à des chasseurs de créatures mystiques, des mercenaires surentrainés et modifiés, courant après les récompenses qu'impliquaient la capture des êtres rares.

Le premier homme s'avança vers lui, un rictus carnassier sur les lèvres et son arme levée dans une garde irréprochable. Aucun de ses ennemis n'était à prendre à légère ne serait-ce que séparément. À quatre contre un, l'ange noir n'avait presque aucune chance. Malgré cela, il ne laissa pas la peur ou le doute s'installer en lui, et, bien que conscient des risques qu'il encourait, se lança à l'attaque sans aucune hésitation.

Les deux adversaires enchainaient les passes et les mouvements fluides, la rapidité de ces derniers les rendant presque indiscernables, et la violence de chaque impact se répandait en ondes de choc. Mais le sabreur sentait qu'il ne tiendrait plus le rythme très longtemps, et, apercevant les trois autres membres du groupe bouger du coin de l'oeil, il ne put qu'éviter de justesse les plus gros dégâts qu'auraient infligé les coups simultanés de ses attaquants. Un filet de sang s'écoula de ses lèvres tandis que son flanc gauche était rapidement couvert d'un liquide chaud et humide. Après quelques centièmes de secondes, la faux plantée fut arrachée sans cérémonie par son propriétaire.

Reprenant ses distances, il toisa les quatre hommes d'un air furibond, et après quelques secondes de pause, il se lança à nouveau à l'assaut, tentant tant bien que mal de placer quelques coups tout en parant ceux des autres. Puis, changeant de tactique, il choisit de se déplacer à grande vitesse aux quatre coins de la pièce, chacun de ses passages près d'un des mercenaires s'accompagnant d'une puissante attaque. Malgré cela, toutes ces dernières furent déviées et lorsqu'il s'en prit enfin au dirigeant du groupe, une main se referma avec brutalité sur une des ses ailes et il fut projeté contre le mur de sa cuisine. Celui ci se brisa sous le choc et l'ange continua sa course dans la petite pièce, renversant la table qui se trouvait en son centre pour enfin s'écraser contre le comptoir.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de se relever, son assaillant était déjà au dessus de lui, la lame pointée sur sa gorge. Toussant à nouveau un peu de sang, il tenta de se dégager mais il fut aussitôt contré, la lame changeant rapidement d'endroit pour se planter dans son épaule.

\- Bouges d'un pouce et je t'arrache l'épaule.

Zoro ne parvint pas à se retenir et lui cracha à la figure. Il bouillait de rage, dégouté de s'être fait avoir si facilement, et d'autant plus, à la déloyale. Un rire sardonique répondit à sa marque d'insolence et il sentit la dague tourner dans la chair de son épaule, ce qui lui arracha une maigre grimace qu'il retint aussitôt.

Les trois autres s'étaient attroupés autour de leur proie et le contemplaient avec un mélange de fierté et de cruauté tandis que leur chef sortait une fiole emplie d'un liquide doré. Ce dernier lui prit fermement la mâchoire et lui maintint la tête en place tandis qu'il forçait le tube entre les lèvres pincées du bretteur. Il n'en avalerait pas une goutte! Il savait très bien ce qu'ils essayaient de faire, l'étrange mixture servant à anesthésier les créatures les plus résistantes, et il était hors de question que cette bande de lâches le mettent hors d'état de nuire d'une telle manière.

Tournant brutalement le visage, il parvint à se dégager de la poigne de fer, non sans entendre un craquement sinistre provenant de sa mandibule inférieure. Il ignora ce dernier ainsi que la douleur qui venait avec, d'autant que cette blessure n'étant pas infligée par une arme spéciale, cette dernière pourrait guérir aussi rapidement que ce à quoi il était habitué. Après cela, il planta ses dents dans le bras de son adversaire qui lâcha la dague, puis Zoro le repoussa violemment, l'envoyant voler à quelque mètres de lui. Les trois sbires réagirent aussitôt et se jetèrent sur lui mais cette fois, il fut plus rapide. Ramassant ses sabres, il parvint à les contourner, profitant de leur proximité pour blesser l'un d'entre eux avant de plonger par la fenêtre, des centaines de morceaux de verres éclatant en une pluie réfléchissante alors qu'il déployait ses ailes pour s'envoler dans la nuit.

 **OoO**

Lorsqu'il arriva dans l'appartement parisien, Zoro ne sentit pas la présence de l'autre ange. Il avait suivi l'énergie spirituelle qu'il était parvenu à percevoir mais il avait décidé de l'attendre chez lui. Après ce qu'il venait de vivre et les déductions qu'il avait tiré des rares paroles de ses agresseurs, il savait pertinemment que ces deniers n'en avaient pas seulement qu'après lui. Et il avait beau ne rien devoir à l'ange de lumière ni avoir aucun attachement pour celui-ci, il ne pouvait cependant pas laisser un innocent courir un tel danger s'il avait moyen de l'en empêcher.

Tout de même, en y repensant, ils avaient été stupides. Laisser leurs énergies spirituelles exploser ainsi, alors qu'elles étaient normalement indétectables par les humains s'ils ne disposaient pas d'artéfacts spéciaux ainsi que d'une source importante et constante, c'était de la pure idiotie! Bien sûr qu'ils avaient été détectés: deux anges qui se battent et restent dans la même zone assez longtemps ne pouvaient que se faire repérer!

Zoro poussa un long soupir. Heureusement que ces enfoirés restaient obligés de se déplacer en avion pour les longues distances, comme toute personne normale. Cela donnerait aux deux anges une courte avance sur eux. Si le blondinet se pointait à temps, bien sûr... Il baissa les yeux vers la plaie béante située vers le bas de son poumon gauche. Il ne s'en était toujours pas préoccupé, mais cette dernière ne guérissant pas à cause du mélange striant la lame d'or, il se dit qu'il serait surement judicieux d'y regarder de plus près. Il sortit donc une petite flasque métallique de sa poche et laissa couler l'antidote directement dans les chairs à vifs. Laissant échapper un sifflement de douleur, il serra brièvement les poings, observant la blessure se refermer lentement mais surement. Cette dernière était cependant trop profonde pour cicatriser entièrement et laissa une entaille superficielle qu'il recouvrit à nouveau de son t-shirt rougi par le sang.

Ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre l'autre ange.

 **OoO**

Lorsque Sanji ouvrit sa porte, une période de travail de deux jours entiers enfin derrière lui, il se figea. Une personne se trouvait dans son salon. Il le sentait clairement. Et la trace que celle ci portait ne lui était pas inconnue. S'il parvenait à se souvenir... Où avait-il déjà senti cette énergie?

S'avançant avec prudence et prêt à se défendre en cas de besoin, il se figea lorsque deux yeux gris se posèrent sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans mon salon?! Gronda-t-il.

\- On a fait une connerie. Il faut partir.

La confusion prit place sur les traits du blond, qui ne ravala cependant pas sa colère. Il allait demander des explications lorsque la porte d'entrée située derrière lui fut arrachée de ses gonds par une onde de choc, le faisant trébucher dans sa pièce à vivre. Lorsqu'il se retourna, quatre hommes armés de lames d'or lui barrèrent la route.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Et voilà, fini pour ce chapitre! J'espère que ça vous aura plu! En tout cas n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça me permettra de progresser ^^**

 **À la prochaine et en attendant, prenez soin de vous!**


	4. Chapter 3 : Part 2

**Hello! Voici donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous apprécierez autant que j'ai apprécié écrire cette courte histoire! :) Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas!**

* * *

 **OoO**

 **Sanji**

 _Find myself within  
Darkness twisting me around  
There is nothing I can do  
This world doesn't spin  
It just turns itself around  
And around_

 _(...)_

 _Don't give up the life  
Using every last breath  
Escaping the long way down_

 **Gary Numan, _''_ _Long way down_ _''_**

 **OoO**

 **Zoro**

 _I don't think you trust_

 _In my self-righteous suicide_

 _I cry when angels deserve to die_

 **System of a down, _'' Chop Suey''_**

 **OoO**

* * *

Une pluie de balles dorées s'abattit sur les deux anges. Sans qu'il n'en soit réellement conscient, les ailes métalliques de Zoro se refermèrent autour de leurs deux êtres, formant une sorte de bouclier protecteur. Il ressentit tout son corps vibrer sous l'impact des projectiles, et lorsque la sensation s'arrêta, il poussa son acolyte par la fenêtre et sauta avec lui. Cette action commençait décidément à devenir une habitude. Déployant ses ailes, il pensait pouvoir freiner sa chute avant de s'envoler, comme il l'avait fait en s'enfuyant de son appartement de Kyoto. Mais les dégâts causés à ces dernières ne lui permirent pas de remonter après coup, et il tomba vers le bitume.

Cela n'échappa pas à Sanji qui plongea en piqué et le rattrapa in extremis, puis accéléra afin d'atteindre sa vitesse maximale. Ils ne pourraient peut être pas échapper aux inconnus qui avaient fait irruption dans son salon, mais avec un peu de chance ils pourraient éventuellement s'éloigner de la ville et combattre sans risquer de blesser des innocents. Il sentait leurs présences derrière eux, et lorsqu'il jeta un regard en arrière, il fut stupéfait de les voir voler à leur poursuite, semblant utiliser l'air comme point d'appui afin de se projeter en avant. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient suivis, mais pas à cela. Le blond accéléra, tentant de les distancer le plus possible. Enfin, il aperçut les abords de la ville, quelques arbres et étendues vertes s'offrant à sa vue. Au moins, aucun humain ne serait mis en danger par leur faute.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'une douleur soudaine le frappa brutalement au niveau du dos, et il fut projeté dans l'herbe de la prairie qu'il rasait de près quelques secondes plus tôt, le poids de l'ange noir l'empêchant de voler trop haut. Il s'écrasa violemment au sol, soulevant plusieurs mottes de terre et roula à quelques mètres de son point d'impact. Lorsqu'il releva le regard, il repéra Zoro qui tentait lentement de se remettre debout, comme engourdi après sa chute. En face de lui, les quatre hommes étaient prêts au combat, leurs armes à nouveau levées.

\- On te l'avait pourtant bien dit, non, _le ''samouraï''_? On ne vous laissera pas filer si facilement: on ne s'arrêtera pas tant que notre employeur n'aura pas eu ce pour quoi il nous a engagés.

Zoro fusilla leur chef du regard puis, poussant légèrement sa lame hors de son fourreau, il répondit:

\- Alors on sera dans l'obligation de vous tuer.

Les conséquences de ces paroles frappèrent Sanji de plein fouet et, affolé par cette idée pire que suicidaire, il tenta d'intervenir.

\- Attends un peu! Serais-tu devenu fou? Tu connais tout aussi bien que moi les conséquences si nous tuons des être humains! Je refuse d'attenter à leurs jours mais je serais tout de même considéré comme ton complice en me battant à tes côtés.

\- Si tu as peur, tu peux partir.

\- Quoi?! Non! Hors de question que je t'abandonne lâchement, alors que tu as pris la peine de venir me prévenir! Et tu n'as aucune chance seul contre eux tous!

\- Si ton choix est déjà fait, pourquoi tu la ramènes? - fit le bretteur en avançant d'un pas, prêt à en découdre.

\- Arrêtes toi. Si tu les tues tu commettras une des plus graves infractions à la loi céleste! Tu n'as reçu aucun ordre des hautes instances et tu ne les as pas non plus sentis attenter à la vie d'un autre être humain.

Zoro lui lança un regard agacé. Il comprenait que ce n'était probablement pas la solution la plus adéquate pour se sortir de cette situation mais c'était la seule qu'ils avaient.

\- Je suis parfaitement au courant de comment tout ça fonctionne, _merci_. Mais on n'a pas le choix. À moins que tu n'aies une meilleure idée...

Face à cela, Sanji ne put que rester silencieux. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais l'autre avait raison: cette situation les dépassait complètement. De plus, il savait très bien que leurs nouveaux ennemis étaient redoutables, que ce soit par l'aura qui se dégageait de leurs personnes ou par la déduction à laquelle il était rapidement venu: ils avaient en face d'eux des mercenaires, modifiés scientifiquement afin de leur donner une résistance ainsi que des capacités surhumaines. Il détourna les yeux amèrement et adopta une position défensive.

 **OoO**

Le combat dura longtemps, donnant beaucoup de fil à retordre du côté des anges, qui devaient faire face à deux ennemis chacun. L'un comme l'autre avaient du mal à tenir le rythme et leurs blessures se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Mais les adversaires faiblissaient petit à petit, les munitions étaient épuisées et seules les lames pouvaient désormais être utilisées. Enfin, ils parvinrent à venir à bout de la résistance de leurs assaillants, dont la fatigue les poussaient à commettre de plus en plus d'erreurs. Sanji put alors mettre un homme à terre, et son acolyte le suivit presque aussitôt, surpris par le coup de pied dévastateur et enflammé qui avait envoyé au tapis son collègue. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le sabreur, ce dernier était parvenu à éliminer l'un de ses adversaires et terminait son combat contre le leader du groupe. Levant ses sabres au dessus de son épaule gauche, il lança une sorte d'onde de choc bleutée qui, telle une lame aérienne, vint trancher le thorax de ce dernier. L'homme s'effondra au sol dans une mare de sang.

Le spectacle brutal avait cependant distrait le blond, et il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui s'était péniblement relevé derrière lui, levant sa faux d'une main tremblante vers le cou de l'ange. Voyant cela, Zoro se déplaça rapidement et trancha la main de l'homme avant de l'achever, surprenant Sanji. Ce dernier resta figé, le regard droit devant lui, fixant un point vague pendant une seconde avant de se retourner. Enfin, ne désirant pas prendre de risques, l'ange noir s'avança vers le seul rescapé de leur altercation et planta sa lame droit dans son coeur.

Lorsque Sanji se retourna et contempla la scène macabre qui s'offrait à ses yeux, il eut une grimace contrite et recula de plusieurs pas avant de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Il passa brièvement une main sur ses yeux et se pinçant l'arrête du nez, il soupira.

\- Nous sommes dans de beaux draps maintenant...

\- Hm.

Zoro, qui l'avait rejoint, s'assit à côté de lui, un mètre les séparant.

\- Que fait-on à présent? Ils savent, ils l'ont senti c'est évident. Ils sauront où nous trouver.

\- Il faut qu'on bouge.

\- Ils nous rattraperont.

\- On aura qu'à être plus rapides qu'eux.

\- Hhh. Comment veux-tu être plus rapide qu'eux, au vu de l'état de tes ailes? Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses encore voler.

\- Je sais. Ça se réparera.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre que ça se répare.

\- _Je sais_.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères?

Le vert sortit alors une drôle de pierre et la lança doucement sur le côté, permettant à l'autre de la rattraper au vol.

\- On va utiliser ça pour se téléporter autre part. Ensuite on avisera.

Sanji observa les runes inscrites sur la surface noire et lisse.

\- Où est-ce que tu as eu ça?

\- Dans la poche d'un de ces types; fit Zoro en se levant.

Le blond resta quelques secondes à fixer l'artefact puis, fermant brièvement les yeux comme résigné, il se mit debout à son tour.

\- Eh bien, allons-y dans ce cas.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son acolyte d'un air un peu mal à l'aise et forma une image dans son esprit. L'endroit où il voulait aller. Dans la seconde qui suivit, ils disparurent, laissant derrière eux les corps sans vie de leurs adversaires au milieu d'un paysage au sol dévasté.

Lorsqu'ils refirent surface, ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de grotte, légèrement éclairée par un rai de lumière, ce dernier s'infiltrant par quelques fissures dans la roche blanche. Les murs étaient envahis de verdure et de lianes, créant une ambiance féerique que Sanji appréciait beaucoup. Il aimait cet endroit et il s'y rendait souvent lorsqu'il éprouvait le besoin de se couper du monde. Ainsi, lorsqu'il avait pensé à un endroit où se retirer, c'était celui-ci qui s'était présenté à son esprit en premier.

Un sifflement admiratif se fit entendre derrière lui. Fasciné par le lieu pourtant si familier, il en avait oublié qu'il n'était pas seul. La raison première de leur venue se rappela alors aussitôt à lui.

\- Pas mal comme endroit.

\- Mh. J'aime bien aussi.

Un silence distant s'installa entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas amis et n'avaient pas vraiment de point commun. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient adressé la parole autrement que pour régler un problème immédiat, ils avaient fini par se battre. En y repensant, Sanji éprouvait une certaine honte: il était un ange de lumière, il n'était pas censé devenir violent lorsque quelqu'un l'énervait, aussi agaçante cette personne soit-elle. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir ainsi et ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais fait auparavant. Sans parler de la situation dans laquelle cela les avait mis. Il regarda le sabreur s'installer dans un coin et fermer les yeux. Comment pouvait-il être aussi détendu après ce qu'il venait de se passer, après ce qu'ils venaient de faire? Ils avaient commis un crime, et ils n'étaient pas en droit de décider de qui mourrait et qui vivait. C'était à cela que servaient les bureaux des hautes instances.

Prenant une inspiration afin de se calmer, il ne put se résoudre à se taire et demanda:

\- Nous n'étions pas obligés de les tuer. Pourquoi as-tu fait ce choix?

\- Si, on l'était. Les laisser en vie revenait à ce qu'ils reviennent à la charge à nouveau.

\- Nous aurions pu nous débrouiller pour les livrer à la justice humaine!

\- Non. Leur employeur est trop influent. Ils n'auraient même pas mis les pieds en prison qu'ils auraient déjà été acquittés.

\- Hhh, admettons. Et maintenant? As-tu au moins pensé que nous allons être poursuivis, mais cette fois-ci par les agents des hautes instances? Ce ne sera plus un petit nombre de simples humains mais une escouade d'anges surentraînés, et bénéficiant de la possibilité d'utiliser toute l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs, à n'importe quel endroit. Bon sang, ils peuvent invoquer leur fluide mental - le haki - même sur terre!

\- On aura qu'à se rendre et attendre d'être sur Skypiea pour les combattre. S'ils nous attrapent.

Skypiea. Sanji ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Cet homme était fou à lier! L'île céleste était le territoire des anges. Si les bureaux gérant les problèmes humains se trouvait sur terre, celui gérant les problèmes des anges se situait dans le ciel. Il s'agissait aussi du seul endroit où n'importe quel ange pouvait faire appel à la totalité de ses pouvoirs. Haki, télékinésie, et autres. Ce que l'ange noir lui proposait était un défi lancé aux hautes instances, un acte de rébellion ultime qui mériterait alors la peine ultime. Et comment pouvait-il espérer s'en tirer face aux forces présentes sur l'île céleste?

\- Non. Je ne prendrai pas part à cette folie! Toutes tes solutions ne sont composées que de violence! À croire que le combat est tout ce qui t'intéresse. Tu es tellement obnubilé que tu en oublies de prendre en compte la gravité et les conséquences de tes actes.

Zoro haussa les épaules, peu atteint par la réplique.

\- Si c'est comme ça que tu me vois. Je ne saute pas sur la solution violente en priorité, mais ce n'est pas en tentant de te défendre par les mots qu'ils t'écouteront.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais...

\- Ils se fichent éperdument de tes excuses et de tes raisons, ils te condamneront quoi qu'il arrive. Tu as choisi de te battre à mes côtés plutôt que de me laisser gérer seul la situation, c'est tout à ton honneur mais comme tu le dis si bien, nos actes ont des conséquences qu'il faut savoir assumer après.

À cela, Sanji ne trouva aucune réponse. En un sens, l'autre n'avait pas entièrement tors non plus, même s'il détestait devoir l'admettre, là encore. Mais la situation ne lui plaisait en rien et il ne voulait pas avoir à faire parler les coups plutôt que les mots une fois de plus. Étonné par la longueur inhabituelle de la tirade de son acolyte, qui se contentait habituellement de phrases courtes et concises, il se surprit à étudier son expression quelques secondes.

Il ne semblait pas si désinvolte et aussi bravache que son ton le laissait entendre. Alors il comprit: ce n'était pas un défi lancé aux instances, c'était la seule solution que Zoro avait pu envisager, et malgré ce qu'il était et l'habitude de tuer, il était évident que ce dernier n'était guère plus enchanté que Sanji de la position dans laquelle ils s'étaient mise. Laissant alors tomber le sujet, le blond décida de passer à une autre question qui le turlupinait tout autant.

\- Combien de temps peut-on rester dans cet endroit avant qu'ils nous retrouvent?

L'autre eut un court temps de réflexion, puis:

\- Quelques heures tout au plus.

L'ange de lumière acquiesça et alla s'installer dans un coin de leur petite caverne féerique. Le décalage entre la beauté du lieu et leur situation fit apparaître un sourire amer sur ses lèvres. À sa grande surprise, le vert le remarqua, et, plus surprenant encore, tenta des paroles rassurantes.

\- On s'en sortira.

Sanji lui lança un regard dubitatif, une moue peu convaincue sur le visage, puis il ferma les yeux.

 **OoO**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'ils voyageaient ainsi. Leurs calculs de départ avaient été quelque peu pessimistes et ils s'aperçurent vite qu'ils pouvaient même rester quelques jours sur place avant de devoir bouger à nouveau. Les deux anges se parlaient peu, autant à cause du peu de capacités sociales de Zoro, qui étaient somme toute déplorables, qu'à cause de leurs désaccords sur presque tous les sujets. Non seulement se disputer avec la brute épaisse n'avait rien de plaisant pour Sanji, mais cela risquait de compromettre leur sécurité: s'ils se battaient, leur énergie vitale exploserait à des kilomètres et ils seraient bien plus facilement détectables.

Ils se trouvaient désormais au beau milieu d'une forêt canadienne, marchant dans une direction choisie aléatoirement: ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de toute manière. Au bout de quelques heures, ils passèrent près d'un vieux cabanon. Aussitôt, ils perçurent une aura à l'intérieur, puissante, dangereuse, mais humaine. Et à côté, une autre, beaucoup plus faible, presque éteinte. Devinant aussitôt ce à quoi ils avaient affaire, ils se précipitèrent dans la petite construction. L'espace de quelques secondes, ils se trouvèrent alors face à deux personnes. L'une, ensanglantée, étendue au sol. L'autre, armée d'une pince coupante et un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. D'un mouvement ample, Zoro envoya le bourreau voler contre sa propre table, tandis que Sanji se précipitait vers la victime au sol, une lumière dorée qui affluait de ses mains se répandant déjà sur cette dernière.

Le vert leva son sabre, prêt à exécuter le coupable comme à son habitude. Mais la lame se fit hésitante. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce qui lui avait auparavant semblé une évidence lui paraissait à présent tout simplement mauvais. Il lâcha l'homme et se retourna, prenant une grande inspiration sous les yeux éberlués de l'autre ange. Puis, alors que le bourreau se relevait avec l'intention claire d'en découdre, le bretteur pivota et abattit son arme en une sanglante diagonale. Dans un silence de mort, il prit un téléphone dans la poche de l'homme puis appela la police ainsi que les secours. Enfin, il sortit dehors sans jeter un regard en arrière, avisant seulement son comparse de se dépêcher de le rejoindre afin de continuer leur route sans avoir à croiser les futurs arrivants.

Sanji acquiesça puis installa la victime inconsciente délicatement dans un coin de la pièce avant de retrouver le sabreur à l'extérieur. Suite à cela, les deux hommes reprirent leur marche en silence. Le blond se posait tout de même tout un tas de questions, ces dernières tournoyant dans sa tête. L'ange noir avait hésité à achever le tueur. Et non seulement il avait hésité, mais lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il avait été le plus rapide possible et avait clairement évité de regarder l'homme. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, le blond décida d'aborder le sujet.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était tout à l'heure?

\- ... Comment ça «qu'est-ce que c'était»?

\- Eh bien dans le cabanon. Tu as hésité à le tuer. Pourquoi? Enfin je veux dire, tu fais ça sans ciller d'habitude et de manière bien plus sanglante. Parfois même, on dirait que tu y prends un malin plaisir. Alors que là...

Pendant quelques minutes, Zoro ne répondit pas. Sanji commençait à croire qu'il ne le ferait jamais lorsqu'enfin, l'autre prit la parole après un bref soupir.

\- Je sais pas trop. Ça m'était encore jamais arrivé avant. Quand j'ai pointé mon arme sur lui, j'ai eu cette sensation étrange, comme si je m'apprêtais à faire quelque chose de mal.

\- Sacré revirement. - fit Sanji en haussant les sourcils d'une manière faussement impressionnée.

Le vert lâcha un rire sans joie. Le silence retomba et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Après un certain moment, et à la plus grande surprise de l'ange de lumière, Zoro continua ses explications.

\- Depuis quelques semaines je revois parfois mes victimes. Au départ, c'était dès que je fermais les yeux, mais depuis quelques jours, c'est même éveillé. Il suffit que je me laisse distraire, ou qu'il y ait un déclencheur pour que j'aie des hallucinations.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu ressens dans ces cas là?, demanda Sanji, curieux de voir où cette conversation avec l'autre ange allait mener, sachant très bien que ce dernier n'était pas du genre à parler de lui, et encore moins s'il s'agissait d'admettre quelque chose à haute voix.

\- Je me demande seulement si ce j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant est vraiment juste.

À cela, le blond ne sut quoi répondre. Mais l'image qu'il s'était faite de son comparse commençait à s'effriter doucement. Peut être ce dernier n'était-il en fin de compte pas si mauvais.

 **OoO**

Le dôme bleu de la petite église en ruines les surplombait. Cela faisait deux mois depuis leur étrange conversation, et comme à leur habitude, ils avaient voyagé en toutes sortes d'endroits différents. Lorsqu'ils avaient changé de lieu cette fois ci, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un vieux village grec à l'abandon. Au cours de cette période, Sanji avait appris à mieux connaitre son compagnon, désormais devenu également son ami. Enfin, en quelque sorte. En effet, ils avaient fini par construire une relation des plus particulières, une sorte d'amitié concurrentielle, dans laquelle ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler ou à se provoquer, mais jamais bien méchamment, tentant de laisser croire à l'autre qu'ils se détestaient toujours autant, en sachant très bien qu'aucun d'eux n'était dupe. Et cela, sans jamais admettre à voix haute qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre et qu'ils pouvaient mutuellement se faire confiance.

Plus surprenant encore, ils avaient changé au contact de leur acolyte. Le changement le plus radical avait été celui de Zoro. Ce dernier semblait moins froid à l'autre ange, et les rares fois où ils s'étaient retrouvés face à un ennemi, il avait au départ semblé réticent à tuer pour ensuite refuser tout simplement de le faire. Parfois même, et cela étonnait toujours Sanji lorsque c'était le cas, le bretteur esquissait un mince sourire lorsqu'ils plaisantaient, ou face à une situation agréable. Un des moments dont se rappelait le mieux Sanji avait été son regard lorsqu'il était arrivé devant le splendide paysage des chutes d'eau perdues en Inde. Le blond avait pensé à cet endroit sans trop savoir pourquoi, et quand Zoro s'était trouvé face à la vue presque sortie d'un rêve, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de fixer les environs d'un air ébahi, perdant toute trace de son côté sombre. À ce moment là, on aurait presque dit un être humain normal.

Sanji de son côté, avait alors changé d'avis sur la brute épaisse qui lui servait de compagnon de route, commençant à le considérer avec plus de sympathie. Il avait finalement vu la part d'humanité en Zoro et, à la réflexion était parvenu à comprendre que ce dernier ait pu penser comme il le faisait auparavant, tuant sans merci ses cibles. Après tout, il avait été formaté ainsi. Il y avait été destiné sans qu'on ne lui demande son avis. Cela n'excusait pas ses actes passés, mais cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il était foncièrement mauvais ou cruel. Il ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment vu montrer de plaisir sincère en tuant, mais plutôt un clair détachement. Ainsi, Sanji avait appris à être moins catégorique au sujet des anges noir. Bien sûr, certains restaient de belles ordures ravies de se défouler sur les sujets de leurs contrats, mais tous n'étaient pas ainsi.

Assis sur un banc en pierre le long du mur blanc sale de la vieille église, ils attendaient l'heure de partir à nouveau en silence. En un sens, c'était étonnant qu'ils aient pu fuir aussi longtemps sans jamais rencontrer les forces spéciales angéliques. Ils se seraient attendus à ce que ces professionnels envoyés par le Haut Conseil les retrouvent en un tournemain, mais il n'en était rien. C'est sur ces pensées qu'ils furent amèrement détrompés. Un immense portail flambant jaillit au milieu de la salle, et six agents armés et munis d'ailes d'or blanc leur firent face. Aussitôt, Sanji fit apparaître ses ailes, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir le recouvrir de fluide spirituel afin de les protéger, levant au même instant une jambe afin de se mettre en garde. Zoro dégaina son sabre, se levant d'un bond dans une position défensive.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le loisir de se défendre très longtemps. En effet, ils n'étaient que deux simples anges contre six autres pouvant utiliser l'intégralité de leurs pouvoirs angéliques. Leurs chances étaient extrêmement maigres. Lorsqu'ils se lancèrent chacun sur trois assaillants à la fois, la vitesse d'esquive de ces derniers les prit de cours, et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux en position de faiblesse. Ils tentèrent alors chacun de leur côté de parer les coups qui pleuvaient sur eux mais furent vite forcés de reculer. Cependant, aucun des agents ne leur laissa le temps de prendre de bonnes distances. Ils furent donc au même instant propulsés à travers le mur de l'église, atterrissant côte à côte au milieu des décombres. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu, sachant qu'ils étaient dans de sales draps et qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas, mais décidant d'un commun accord qu'ils se battraient jusqu'au bout.

Ils se relevèrent, tentèrent d'autres méthodes, leurs techniques les plus puissantes, des attaques combinées. Mais rien n'y fit et lorsqu'un filin lumineux s'enroula rapidement autour d'eux, les emprisonnant, ils ressentirent une douleur telle qu'ils n'en avaient jamais connue avant de perdre connaissance.

 **OoO**

Lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, ils se trouvaient dans une somptueuse salle, les poings liés derrière le dos avec des cordes d'or. Un juge tricéphale les toisait du fond de la Cour de Anges. Sanji regarda tout autour de lui, à la fois ébahi par les lieux qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit de visiter et intimidé par la situation à laquelle il devait faire face. À côté de lui, Zoro fixait le sol d'un regard amer mais déterminé. Le juge prit alors la parole.

\- Merci d'avoir ramené nos deux accusés, agent Alpha.

Le concerné acquiesça avec respect et le juge continua.

\- Nous somme réunis ici, en ce jour, afin de juger les crimes des anges Roronoa Zoro et Vinsmoke Sanji. Les crimes sont de l'ordre suivant: agression et meurtre d'humains non jugés et non déclarés comme devant recevoir un châtiment, délit de fuite et résistance lors de l'interpellation, tentative de violence à l'encontre des agents de notre Instance. En l'absence de témoins et de défenseur, la peine encourue est donc la mort. Y-a-t-il des arguments?

Ouvrant des yeux ronds, Sanji tenta de prendre leur propre défense:

\- Votre honneur, nous n'avions pas le choix, ces hommes tentaient de nous capturer pour nous livrer à des collectionneurs, nous n'aurions jamais attenté à leurs jours si nous n'avions pas eu une bonne raison de le faire!

\- Taisez vous! Les accusés ne sont pas en droit de parler!

Zoro le fusilla du regard, ignorant allègrement le respect des jurés et du juge.

\- Et vous trouvez ça juste, vous? On a personne pour notre défense.

\- SILENCE! Vous parlerez lorsque nous vous y autoriserons!

Le vert lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils sceptique.

\- Cessez votre insolence! - puis, se tournant vers Sanji qui regardait son comparse avec inquiétude - Vous admettez donc que vous les avez tués, et que ce n'était pas accidentel?

\- Oui, mais nous n'avions pas le choix, et ces personnes s'étaient montrées d'une cruauté sans nom. Nous n'avions pas pensé un seul instant que ce que nous faisions relevait du crime; mentit Sanji, un soupçon de culpabilité lui serrant brièvement la gorge.

\- Bien. Est-ce tout ce que vous avez à dire pour votre défense?

\- Oui, votre honneur.

\- Nous allons donc délibérer.

\- Votre honneur, mon acolyte n'a-t-il pas le droit de parole également?

\- Pfeuh! Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait bien nous dire de plus!

Sans attendre d'être détrompés, les jurés se retirèrent alors dans une petite pièce à l'arrière de la salle. À la grande surprise de Sanji, les décisions furent prises assez vite, et ils revinrent en un petit quart d'heure seulement.

\- Je demande aux membres du jury de rendre le verdict. Tous ceux qui sont d'avis que l'accusé Vinsmoke Sanji est coupable et condamnable de la peine de mort, levez la main.

La moitié des jurés se manifesta.

\- Tous ceux qui sont d'avis que l'accusé Roronoa Zoro est coupable et condamnable de la peine de mort, levez la main.

Cette fois ci, tous les jurés répondirent à l'injonction.

\- Nous condamnons donc à mort le sujet Roronoa Zoro. Vinsmoke Sanji sera condamné à devenir un ange déchu et à vivre sur terre parmi les simples humains, une sentence intermédiaire s'appliquant du fait que seule la moitié des jurés l'estime coupable.

\- Objection, votre honneur. Pourquoi, alors que nous avons la même situation et les mêmes éléments de défense, acceptez vous de rendre un verdict différent pour nos deux personnes? , s'insurgea Sanji.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous pose problème, les jurés ont posé leur avis, je ne fais que le respecter selon le règlement de base du procès verbal angélique.

\- C'est dingue ça. Vous ne voyez vraiment pas? Comment pouvez-vous avoir la prétention de rendre justice sur terre quand vous n'êtes pas même capables de juger de manière juste vos propres sujets!? Votre verdict s'appuie sur de simples préjugés! Il est un ange noir, alors il mériterait moins de clémence pour le même crime!? À quel point pouvez-vous vous laisser corrompre?

\- SCANDALE! - hurla quelqu'un au fond de l'assemblée, puis il fut suivi par de nombreux autres, le public et les jurés indignés de cet affront.

\- SILENCE! Je ne tolèrerai pas ce bruit incessant dans ma cour! Votre insolence et votre irrespect laissent penser que vous avez perdu toute humilité. Ne vous souvenez-vous pas des enseignements sacrés, qui dictent le respect de ses ainés et de l'autorité?

\- Si c'est pour laisser faire l'injustice, alors je n'en ai cure.

\- SILENCE, J'AI DIT! De quel droit vous permettez vous! Vous n'êtes pas mieux que cet ange noir, ce démon! Il vous a corrompu jusqu'à la moelle, voilà ce qu'il encourt de côtoyer ce genre d'individu! Votre âme est souillée, être déchu ne suffit même plus, vous devriez être détruit avec l'autre impie!

Sanji s'apprêtait à répliquer, lorsque Zoro se leva et, à sa grande surprise, s'adressa pour la première fois du procès aux jurés et au juge avec le respect demandé par l'étiquette.

\- Votre honneur. Permettez moi d'intervenir: certaines choses nécessitent d'être clarifiées. L'ange blanc qui se tient devant vous ne tente pas de me défendre moi, mais seulement une justice pure et dénuée de jugement. En cela, il respecte parfaitement les principes qui lui ont été inculqués: ne pas poser de préjugés envers autrui, et juger de manière juste et désintéressée. Il ne s'intéresse qu'à une justice vraie et à l'égalité. N'est-ce pas là la preuve que son âme est restée bonne? Vous ne pouvez pas le condamner pour avoir fait ce qu'il semblait le plus honorable à ses yeux.

Le juge hocha légèrement une de ses têtes, semblant considérer l'argument, toutefois mécontent que l'ange noir puisse éventuellement avoir raison.

\- De plus, il est nécessaire de clarifier que votre verdict a été donné sans mon témoignage. Hors, je pouvais apporter des éléments de poids pour ce dernier. Vinsmoke Sanji ne mérite pas de recevoir de peine: c'est moi qui les ai tués. Il n'a rien à voir avec ça: il se trouvait seulement sur les lieux à ce moment là car il avait également été pris pour cible.

\- Pfeuh! Il s'est tout de même battu à vos côtés le moment venu et a fuit avec vous.

\- Il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait survivre. Mais se défendre lorsque cela est nécessaire n'est pas considéré comme un crime, à ce que je sache. Quand au délit de fuite, c'était mon idée. C'est moi qui l'ai entrainé là dedans, pensant qu'une deuxième personne pourrait me faciliter la tâche pour survivre. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne mérite pas de mourir.

Sanji lui lança un regard choqué. Il savait très bien que l'autre mentait sur le dernier point: il avait emmené Sanji car c'était la seule chose à faire, pas par pur intérêt personnel. Pourquoi faisait-il cela?

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que nous changerons notre verdict?

\- Que vous _garderez_ votre verdict, plutôt. Vous aviez déclaré qu'il devait être déchu et vous avez changé d'avis après la déclaration de la sentence.

\- Parce que je suis le juge - déclara avec autorité et suffisance le tricéphale.

\- Et alors? Les grandes positions n'autorisent pas tout. De toute façon si vous le condamnez, je serai en droit de faire mon travail: punir l'injustice et rétablir l'ordre des choses.

\- COMMENT?! Mais pour _qui_ vous prenez-vous! - hurlèrent les trois têtes du juge, outrées.

\- C'est simple, soit vous gardez la sentence initiale, soit je me charge de le faire sortir, quitte à tous vous éliminer.

\- Ha! Et vous croyez que vous parviendrez à aller loin?

\- Je sais pas, on verra – lâcha Zoro avec un sourire provocateur – ça m'empêchera pas d'essayer et après tout, ici je peux toujours utiliser tous mes pouvoirs, non?

\- Bon sang, abruti de sabreur, je t'interdis! La violence n'est pas une solution, quand comprendras-tu enfin cela! Tu ne peux pas toujours tout régler dans le sang.

Zoro haussa les épaules. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas le choix. La violence n'était certes pas une solution, mais parfois, elle s'avérait être la seule. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas tenté la diplomatie au préalable. Il avait changé, mais cette part de lui restait toujours présente et ne s'en irait jamais. Ignorant à nouveau le blond, l'ange noir se tourna vers le juge.

\- Mon intention n'est pas de vous menacer. Mais réfléchissez à ce qui est le plus juste et aux conséquences de vos actes, dussiez-vous faire erreur quand à votre verdict final.

Cela ne sembla pas plaire au juge, et quelques personnes dans l'assemblée se tortillèrent de manière mal à l'aise. Enfin, le tricéphale sembla considérer les arguments du vert, qui le fixa dans les yeux avec intensité.

\- _Il ne mérite pas de mourir._

Après silence qui sembla durer des heures, le juge finit par céder:

\- Vous plaidez donc coupable pour tous les crimes dont nous vous accusons et jurez que Vinsmoke Sanji n'a agis qu'en conséquence de la situation sans avoir d'autre choix présent?

\- Je plaide coupable.

Sanji observait la scène avec stupeur. Il ne parvenait plus à parler, la surprise mêlée à l'injustice de la situation le prenant à la gorge. Zoro n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça! Il ne pouvait pas prendre tout le blâme sur lui et se sacrifier ainsi, même s'il pensait qu'il était condamné dans tous les cas! Stupide épéiste!

\- Très bien. Vinsmoke Sanji est acquitté de sa peine secondairement choisie, il devra néanmoins répondre de ses actes pour avoir collaboré avec un criminel de haute catégorie lors d'un combat contre nos agents, que cela ait été volontaire ou non. En cela, il est coupable de trahison. Il est peut être innocent sur certains points mais il devra être jugé sur d'autres. La peine de mort reste donc la plus adéquate.

\- Vous avez très mal choisi votre sentence, votre honneur...

Une aura sombre se répandit sur toute la pièce, et les liens qui maintenaient l'ange noir s'effritèrent. Paniqués, plusieurs agents et gardes célestes se précipitèrent aux différents points stratégiques de la salle: les sorties, l'autre condamné, le juge ainsi que les jurés. Ce genre de phénomène n'avait encore jamais eu lieu. Un sabre se matérialisa dans la main du vert, se recouvrant aussitôt du fluide sombre et scintillant qui s'était mis à affluer le long de son bras. Un esprit démoniaque s'étendit derrière lui tel un gardien, une vague d'énergie noire se répandant sur la cour de justice.

Sanji ouvrit des yeux ronds, il se serait attendu à tout sauf à ça. Zoro était en réalité un Nephilim: un croisé entre l'ange noir -dans son cas- et le démon. Non seulement cela le rendait bien plus puissant que tout autre ange classique mais cela expliquait qu'il ait été capable de se libérer si facilement. Sur terre, un Nephilim n'était pas vraiment différent d'un ange normal, mais une fois sur le domaine céleste, ils devenaient redoutables.

Le sabreur regarda ses adversaires d'un air sévère mais peu impressionné. À juste titre puisque dans la seconde qui suivit, la moitié des gardes se trouvèrent gisant au sol, inconscients. Aussitôt, la panique s'empara de l'assemblée et de certains membres du jury. Ils se précipitèrent alors vers les grandes portes principales, d'autres visant plutôt la petite porte de la salle de délibération. Mais par la simple volonté de son esprit, Zoro provoqua leur fermeture brutale, enfermant ainsi en un claquement sonore les personnes présentes avec lui. Par dessus le brouhaha, il pouvait entendre Sanji protester. Il fit taire le bruit, réduisant à néant le son environnant grâce à ses pouvoirs. Cependant, il se contenta de baisser sa garde, l'aura sombre flottant toujours autour de lui, et il annonça calmement:

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aller plus loin. Graciez Vinsmoke Sanji et laissez le reprendre le cours de sa vie. Promettez-le et je m'arrête. Je poserai les armes et vous ferez ce que vous voulez de moi. Refusez et vous verrez l'enfer.

Il laissa un moment de silence, laissant peser ses mots, puis il demanda:

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous choisissez _Votre Honneur_?

\- Pfeuh! Ce n'est pas parce que vous pouvez faire quelques tours et éliminer les gardes les plus faibles que vous avez le dessus sur nous: nos agents peuvent vous anéantir en un rien de temps, vous n'êtes pas dans une situation qui vous permet de négocier!

\- Peut-être, mais je peux toujours faire pas mal de dégâts, et je doute que vous n'en ayez très envie...

Bouillant de rage mais impuissant face à la situation, le juge tricéphale acquiesça. Il savait que le sabreur ne pouvait rien contre eux et que leur côté sortirait vainqueur dussent-ils en venir aux mains, mais il ne pouvait pas se risquer à sacrifier les vies de ses soldats ainsi que celle de dizaines d'innocents. Il concéda enfin:

\- Comme vous voudrez. Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure, mais je n'ai pas de meilleur choix. - il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer, toisant Zoro d'un regard empli de haine et de dégout - Vinsmoke Sanji est condamné à être déchu, tel qu'il était énoncé lors de sa peine initiale.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé.

\- Eh bien vous n'aurez pas mieux! Vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir proférer des menaces! Si vous ne vous contentez pas de cela, alors vous devrez tous deux vous battre pour sortir et vous mourrez ce faisant! Et si par miracle vous vous en tirez, vous serez traqués et lorsque nous vous capturerons, il n'y aura pas de procès qui tienne! Ce sera l'exécution sommaire!

Le juge marquait à son tour un point. Agacé mais sachant qu'il ne disposait que d'une maigre et inespérée occasion, et non de la position de force qu'il aurait souhaitée, Zoro accepta le compromis.

\- Va pour l'humanisation alors. Mais je veux votre parole que vous n'essaierez pas d'attenter à ses jours lorsqu'il sera sur terre en tant qu'humain et que vous le laisserez vivre une vie normale.

\- Oui. Vous avez ma parole, à condition bien sûr que vous répondiez de vos actes. Vous êtes content maintenant?

\- Hm. Je garde le sabre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit descendu. Je veux m'assurer que vous ne m'entuberez pas sur des détails.

Le juge leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Faites, faites.

\- Ah, et aussi... - une rune noire se dessina sur le dos de la main du juge, funeste présage de représailles dusse-t-il rompre sa promesse. Zoro ne pouvait utiliser ce pouvoir qu'une seule fois tous les cent ans, alors autant que ce soit maintenant.

Le tricéphale fixa sa main avec dégout avant de lancer au nephilim un regard empli de mépris. Enfin, il abattit sa sentence sur ce dernier, annonçant ce qu'il adviendrait de lui une fois l'accord honoré.

\- Roronoa Zoro. Vous êtes déclaré coupable des multiples crimes cités auparavant ainsi que d'avoir menacé la grande cour céleste. Vous êtes donc condamné à la destruction de votre être sur le champ.

Paniqué à cette annonce, Sanji se réveilla de sa stupeur et se mit à hurler sur le sabreur comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

\- **Tu es content maintenant, c'est ça que tu voulais?! Hein?! Réponds moi, enfoiré! Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision seul! Tu n'as pas le droit mourir ainsi, tu m'entends! Annules tout, bats toi, fais ce que tu veux, mais il est hors de question que tu te sacrifies ainsi!**

Utilisant ses pouvoirs, un agent le fit taire, récoltant par la même occasion un regard courroucé. Le juge lança alors un regard moqueur à l'ange blanc, et une rune similaire à celle lancée un peu plus tôt par le bretteur se dessina douloureusement sur la main de ce dernier. Face à la surprise de Zoro, il lui adressa trois sourires condescendants:

\- Vous n'êtes pas le seul à pouvoir vous assurer de la loyauté de votre vis-à-vis suite à un accord passé. Qu'il ne vous vienne donc pas à l'idée de trahir votre promesse pour sauver votre peau!

Puis d'un coup de marteau magistral sur son bureau, le juge continua le procès.

\- Procédez à la sentence de Vinsmoke Sanji.

Deux gardes célestes firent monter une sorte d'ascenseur de verre aux parois dorées. Ce dernier sortit du sol face à l'ange de lumière, majestueux. Sanji le fixa un instant, ses émotions se mélangeant en une étrange association: la colère se superposait à la désapprobation, toutes deux teintée de résignation. En effet, ils n'avaient à présent plus le choix. Leur sort était scellé par la stupide décision du nephilim: il devait y avoir une autre solution, il était sûr qu'avec un peu de persévérance, ils auraient réussi. Et pourtant, il ne trouvait rien d'autre. Aucune autre option qu'ils auraient pu prendre avant que tout cela ne tourne aussi mal ne lui semblait plus adéquate que celle qui avait été prise. Alors il allait vivre et son ami allait mourir pour eux deux, et avec ce que Zoro venait de faire et le sceau gravé dans sa chair, il n'aurait plus aucun moyen d'y échapper. À cette pensée, un léger râle de frustration échappa de sa gorge, le visage crispé.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il fut guidé de force à l'intérieur, une boule d'angoisse lui serrant la gorge et son coeur battant la chamade. Lorsque les battants de verres se refermèrent autour de lui, un sentiment de claustrophobie s'empara de sa personne et il se rapprocha inconsciemment de la vitre, sa respiration s'accélérant.

\- Lancez le processus.

À cet ordre, un levier de marbre blanc situé près de l'ascenseur fut activé par l'un des gardes, et une lueur dorée émana de tout son être. Sanji regarda les poussières brillantes s'envoler autour de lui et il sentit ses pouvoirs faiblir, comme s'il les perdait tous progressivement. Au même instant la cage de verre se mit à descendre lentement. Il lança un regard anxieux vers Zoro et, avec horreur, le vit lâcher son sabre. L'arme se départit aussitôt de sa protection spirituelle et tomba au sol, se plantant dans le parquet lustré tandis que son propriétaire affichait un mince sourire victorieux. Mourir ne le dérangeait pas: il n'en avait jamais eu peur et il faudrait bien qu'il réponde des atrocités qu'il avait commises des siècles durant. Il n'avait aucun regret.

Sanji se mit à frapper la vitre avec vigueur, tentant de la détruire d'un de ses coups de pieds dévastateurs, mais en vain. Impuissant, il ne put que s'appuyer contre le verre indestructible, une grimace amère déformant ses traits, le regard bas. Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, il ne put qu'observer avec effroi les gardes célestes se jeter sur le condamné, le perforant de milles lames scintillantes. Il ne put que regarder Zoro s'effondrer à côté de son arme, le sang se répandant rapidement sous son corps. L'ascenseur continuait de descendre et l'ange se trouva bientôt le visage au niveau du sol, face à son ami. Le regard empli d'horreur, il put voir ainsi ce dernier aux portes de la mort, l'étincelle de vie disparaissant progressivement du regard du nephilim. Celui-ci lui offrit dans ses derniers instants un sourire désolé et victorieux malgré la crispation de souffrance sur son visage, l'expression glaçante se figeant dans la mort.

 **OoO**

Sanji Vinsmoke se leva pour commencer un nouveau jour. Comme à son habitude, il s'arrêtera d'abord par la salle de bain afin de faire un courte toilette. Arrivant à la cuisine, il fit frire un oeuf et beurra deux tartines, versant ensuite un café chaud dans une tasse. Il alluma la radio, songeur. Il avait encore fait le même rêve. Cet ami qui se sacrifiait et mourrait sous ses yeux. Il détestait ce rêve, mais il ne voulait pas que ce dernier s'arrête. Car à chaque fois qu'il ne le faisait pas pendant une certaine période, les images devenaient floues, tel un souvenir se perdant dans les limbes de l'inconscience. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un pur produit de son cerveau stockant et réorganisant les données dans son esprit endormi. Mais, sans comprendre pourquoi, il avait le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il perde celui ci. Comme s'il était un véritable souvenir qui devait être conservé coute que coute, comme s'il devait à tout prix garder en mémoire son ami aux étranges cheveux verts et aux ailes d'acier noir.

Toujours pensif, il se leva de sa chaise, débarrassant la table de son repas matinal et partit dans le hall, enfilant ses chaussures avec un manteau gris, une écharpe couleur forêt autour du cou. Il ramassa ses clefs et son portefeuille et sorti dans le froid de l'hiver.

 **OoO**

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est fini! Noooooon, pitié ne me tuez pas! Je sais: beaucoup n'ont pas dû apprécier que je tue Zoro, en plus j'ai oublié de prévenir que c'était une death fic dans le chapitre 1, honte sur moi! :/ Mais dans le scénario c'était la seule chose qui collait vraiment, je ne me voyais pas gâcher tout le sens de l'histoire et le changement radical de Zoro pour juste finir sur un truc bisounours avec une happy end illogique. Et puis avouez qu'il a souvent tendance à se sacrifier et que ça colle pas mal au personnage ^^ *Patapé!***

 **Cela étant dit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé! En tout cas, je vous remercie énormément d'avoir lu jusqu'ici!**

 **Sur ce, prenez soin de vous et à une prochaine! Bye!**


End file.
